


Lost and Found

by The_Quierdest



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: A badly described one but still, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Menion of the Rogues, Panic Attacks, it's there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 07:50:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19246933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Quierdest/pseuds/The_Quierdest
Summary: To the prompt- "Write about the last time you got lost."Tony is visiting Wakanda and gets lost on his way to Shuri's lab. Spiraling into panic over the thought of being caught by the Rogues, he enters an empty room to hyperventilate in private. That room was empty... right?





	Lost and Found

**Author's Note:**

> "When was the last time you got lost?"
> 
> -Ironpanther

It had been 3 days since Tony was welcomed into Wakanda. He hadn't seen much of King Kitty around due to his actual responsibilities, but the king had greeted him when he arrived. Usually, Tony had one of the dora milaje escorting him around but there had been a skirmish on the border earlier that Ndiliswa- his dora- had to deal with. It had been 3 days though, and he could find Shuri's lab on his own.

Stepping out of his room, he retraced his steps to the lab. A right, a left, straight twice, another left, and- wait. Where's the lab? Confused, Tony went back to his room and tried again. Maybe it was right, straight, then left? That wasn't it either. Shaking his head, Tony resolved to go back to his room and see about asking for help. After several twists and turns, he was nervous. He couldn't find the lab, or his room, and he had no idea where he was, with no-one in sight. The chance of him running into the rogues with absolutely no protection grew higher with every wandering step in who knows what direction.

At the thought of the rogues, Tony began to hyperventilate slighting and started to walk a little faster. After several more hopeless turns, he began to peek into the rooms, hoping to find an unused one before he delved into a total panic attack. Looking into the next room, he barely gave himself enough time to see that it was empty before slipping in and sliding down the door to sit on the floor. Pulling his knees to his chest, he tried to breathe but he couldn't because all he could think of was that shield, slamming into his chest- forgetting that it wasn't keeping him alive anymore. Tony's breaths were shuddering and faint, and his fingers tapped against the arc reactor and oh god where was the arc reactor- there was no air he couldn't breathe and there was a star slamming into his chest and his mother calling for help and he couldn't breathe.

Faintly, he registered something grabbing his hand but was too gone into his own panic to do anything about it. Something was wrapped around him and his head was laid on something warm. He could hear a heartbeat. Slowly, Tony's breathing began to even out until he registered what position he was in. Tony stiffened and his breathing sped up a bit before whoever was cradling him tightened their hold and began to run one of their hands through his hair. He heard a soft "you're safe, Stark" before giving in to the exhaustion that typically came with panic attacks.

T'Challa sighed as Stark finally slumped in his arms. The last thing he had expected through the stress of the day was for the billionaire to slip into his office before falling into a panic attack. He had fought with himself on whether or not to touch the man before grabbing his hand and seeing how he reacted. Thankfully it hadn't taken much before Stark's breathing evened out and the obvious exhaustion on his face took over.

Sighing again, T'Challa picked Stark up and laid him out on the couch in his office before laying a blanket out on top of him. With a worried eye on the billionaire he got back to work.

______________________________________________________________

Some time later, a small whimper pulled him out of his work. A glance at Stark saw the man curled up into a tight ball. Before he could think about what he was doing, T'Challa found himself striding across the room and pulling Stark into another embrace. The man was trembling, but the hug seemed to do the trick and soon he was calm again. Reluctant to leave for too long, T'Challa resigned himself to sitting on the couch with Stark's head in his lap.

______________________________________________________________

Tony was warm. That was the first thing he registered. Snuggling further into the warmth he slowly began to wander back into consciousness. He heard a small laugh and opened his eyes. This... was not his room. The hand he now realized was stroking his hair fell away as he sat up. Looking around, Tony saw a blanket pooled around his waist, the empty office room he slipped into yesterday... that didn't look so empty now, and T'Challa. Shit.

"Good evening, Stark," T'Challa was saying.

"Uh, hi?"

"Did you enjoy your rest?" At this question, Tony sheepishly looked down and T'Challa could see a faint blush colouring his cheeks.

"I'm sorry- I didn't mean to come in here. I thought it was empty. I'm so sorry-"

"Stark," T'Challa interrupted. "It's fine. I only missed out on a little paperwork."

"Shit," Tony swore. "I'm sorry, I swear I can make it up to you. I'm sorry"

Tony looked up at T'Challa through sad, mildly panicked eyes and T'Challa just stopped.

"Fuck," he swore softly. "Ok, here's what. How about you help me with some of that paperwork. We should get to know each other better anyway."

Tony looked shocked. "Really?"

_____________________________________________________________

About 30 minutes later, Tony piped up.

"Hey T'Challa?"

"Yes?"

Clearing his throat, Tony appeared to ponder how to phrase his question. "I don't recognize this language. I don't even recognize the alphabet. What is it?"

Oh. T'Challa hadn't thought of that. He got letters from all over the world, it was a miracle Tony had only gotten the ones in English. He told Tony as much.

"English? No, I've been reading ones in English, Spanish, French, Italian, Japanese, Chinese, Political Bullshit... like I said though, I've never seen this language in my life."

T'Challa could feel a blush creeping up his face and thanked his complexion for making that less obvious. "Fuck, that's hot," he muttered.

"What was that?"

"Oh, nothing! It's Wakandan. I could teach you? If you want, that is. I mean, you could- yeah."

Tony's entire expression perked up and T'Challa didn't think it was fair, how cute that was.

"Would you really?!"

_____________________________________________________________

It was hours later when Ndilswa burst through the door.

"Your majesty! I can't find- oh."

Tony startled badly and T'Challa just looked amused.

"It's understandable Ndilswa. We should have contacted someone."

Tony cut in. "I should be going anyway. It's getting late."

"Of course." T'Challa started packing away his paperwork. "I'll see you tomorrow?"

Tony's expression brightened up. "Yeah! Although I don't know how I got here. I was kinda lost..."

"That's no problem Tony. I'll find you, or, if I'm drowning in work, Ndilswa will help."

"I'll see you tomorrow then!"

_____________________________________________________________

Tony went to bed that night much happier than he had been in a year.

T'Challa went to bed with conflicted thoughts of Tony Stark.

**Author's Note:**

> HEY  
> IMPORTANT UPDATE  
> READ MY NEW WORK *HERE*  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/22757050  
> THERE'S AN APP THAT'S VIOLATING THE PRIVACY OF EVERYONE ON ARCHIVE OF OUR OWN AND BREAKING SEVERAL LAWS - THAT WORK OFFERS MORE DETAILS. THIS IS VERY IMPORTANT, AND YOU SHOULD READ AND SPREAD THE WORD


End file.
